gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Xvm-zgc Zeydra
|transformable=No |specialized=X-Rounder-Use |usage=Close Quarters Combat |type=Suit |image=Zeydra.png |designation=xvm-zgc |OfficialName=Zeydra |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~20, |first=141 |last=141 |manufacturer=Downes Mobile Suit Factory |operator=Vagan |pilot=Zeheart Galette, |paccommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in head with 360° monitor display |height=20.0 |emptyweight=46.7 |armaments=*Zeydra Sword (tail) *Zeydra Gun *Beam Buster *Beam Vulcan x 2 **Beam Saber x 2 |SpecEquip=*Electromagentic Armor }} The xvm-zgc Zeydra is a Vagan mobile suit from the the Second Generation of the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE anime series. The unit was piloted by Zeheart Galette. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Zeydra is a new generation Vagan Mobile suit that was designed with X-Rounder compatibility.HG 1/144 ovm-e Dorado manual Its completion signified a new milestone in X-Rounder mobile suit technology. It has also adapted the gravity-suitable mobility trait from the ovm-e Dorado, allowing it to move better under gravityxvm-zgc Zeydra and also achieving impressive speeds. It also has new weaponry such as the Beam Buster. Alongside the Beam Buster, the unit is also equipped with a solid Zeydra Sword and the handheld Zeydra Gun. The red color scheme is meant to reflect Zeheart Galette's personal color. And also reflects the overall performance of the mobile suit. Overall, the Zeydra is a fast and agile Mobile Suit that can keep up with the AGE-2 normal in terms of performance. Due to Zeheart's X-Rounder capabilities, it can exceed its potential as a high speed commander unit. Armaments ;*Zeydra Sword : Normally serves as the Zeydra' "tail". It can detached and used as a sword. ;*Zeydra Gun : A hand-carried weapon wielded by the Zeydra, which can fire beam shots to the enemy. It can also generate a beam saber. ;*Beam Buster : Mounted on the chest, the Beam Buster is made to counter against the AGE-2's Hyper DODS Rifle in terms of firepower. Zeydra's Beam Buster have enough firepower to destroy four or five enemy units. ;*Beam Vulcan : Mounted on both hands. Fairly effective at damaging or destroying most human made creations in addition to being able to generate a beam saber. System Features ;*Electromagnetic Armor History For more information on the Zeydra's history, go to Zeheart Galette's page Variants Picture Gallery Zeydra-art.jpg|xvm-zgc Zeydra Hg-zeydra.jpg|HG 1/144 xvm-zgc Zeydra box art Ag-zeydra.jpg|AG 1/144 xvm-zgc Zeydra box art Zeydra-hangar.jpg|Zeydra at Downes's MS Hangar TrVMu668075.jpg|Zeydra generating the beam saber 6546ZKD7O6R5CHK.jpg|Zeydra's Kick Zeydra 1.jpg|HG 1/144 - xvm-zgc Zeydra Zeydra 2.jpg|HG 1/144 - xvm-zgc Zeydra Zeydra 3.jpg|HG 1/144 - xvm-zgc Zeydra Agedata1.jpg Trivia *The Zeydra's color scheme and also its speed mirrors to the Mobile Suits piloted by Ace Pilot Char Aznable of the Universal Century timeline, with a running gag that his mobile suits are three times faster than the original. The Zeydra's Kick is also a reference to Char's trademark attack. *With its articulated backpack binders and relatively slender design, the Zeydra bares some resemblance to the MSN-06S Sinanju, which was piloted by literal Char clone Full Frontal. It should also be noted that much of the Zeydra's animation (upon its debut) resembled that of the Sinanju's in Gundam Unicorn episode 2. *Some have speculated that the Zeydra's model designation "zgc" stands for "Zeheart Gellete Custom". References hqDjY7564.jpg|HG 1/144 xvm-zgc Zeydra manual External Links Category:Advanced Generation mobile suits